


Scars

by sunshineboy1981



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scars, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineboy1981/pseuds/sunshineboy1981
Summary: In this universe, people can not scar themselves, but as a wound heals from their body it will begin to form a scar on their soulmate's. Many last, some fade, but some soulscars take longer to disappear than others.Carlos and Jay find one another.Evie's skin is only slightly scarred\Mal is completely blank.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to the plot and a pre-movie little bit. I may make some separate oneshots do delve into the pre-movie lore and how soulmate dynamics can work on the Isle but idk yet. I hope you enjoy.

_Isle kids had a certain look to them, not only were they apparently thinner, frailer and paler than kids from Auradon, but the soulmarks could be terrifying. The barrier was intense and oppressive, but it couldn't filter out the magic connecting soulmates - if that was magic at all, some in Auradon were speculating that it could be a scientific theory, but that was simply in the works and unimportant, as the point standing was that the barrier did nothing to soulmarks. Whenever one got a wound, it would heal from their skin, it would appear as a scar on their soulmates'. As consequence of this phenomenon, many of the Isle kids were absolutely littered with marks, both theirs and their soulmate's. Most refused to look for their other half, but it was obvious that at least half of their soulmates were just as trapped as them._

* * *

When Prince Ben was seven years old, his parents began to worry for him and his soulmate. The kid had more soulscars on his body than most Auradonian adults did. He already had cuts and scratches down his arms and legs and stomach, scrapes on all his joints. The prince's knuckles were eternally cut up and his eyebrow was already split. The marks had never hurt him, so they were all belonging to the boy's soulmate, the royal family was growing concerned for the soulmate's well-being.

Ben often wore sleeves to cover his soulscars. Maybe one or two kids would see his knuckles and ask him, but Ben was growing to be secretive - and very worried - about his soulmate. After years in school, the prince had learned about the Isle of the Lost, that there were children on there, and quickly decided that maybe his soulmate could be there. This sparked some fear about the treatment of others on that Isle and what could possibly be happening. 

When he was 12, Ben met another boy, named Doug, with a similar amount of soulscars, bleeding knuckles and lines across his hands, mostly. The half-dwarf had formed a similar idea about his soulmate's whereabouts. There were a few others here and there whose soulscars implied that their soulmates were not from Auradon, but those only increased concern. This seemed to be a wider spread problem than anyone was saying and he decided to test that theory. 

After this, Ben was obsessed, he did research on all of the villains and their personalities, the risk factors they could pose to any child they'd produce. At 13, the prince began drafting his very first declaration as king.

* * *

Mal was a stark contrast to other kids on the Isle. While most of her henchmen and peers had at least a few soulscars (or the littered, terrifying disasters some of them had decorating their bodies), Mal was completely blank. Unless the girl herself had gotten some form of wound that would temporarily show, her skin was never marred. Jay had found his soulmate in the form of the de Vil brat's cigarette burns, Uma had found Gil and Harry through their own parents' brand of punishment and Mal was just... _alone_. Her mother was obviously ecstatic, delighted that her child would not have a soulmate to drag her down, but Mal was unable to help the occasional loneliness that creeped in at such a realization. Even her mother had her own soulscars, battle wounds from the Mad King, she knew that king Stephen was decorated in iron burns. It wasn't fair.

When Evie rejoined Dragon Hall, she was also oddly blank. There was the occasional mark, mostly circular as though done by an icepick, but nothing like any other Isle brat, who usually at least had some noticeable ones. Nobody was quite sure what would cause such a thing.

"Maybe my soulmate is a prince," Evie sighed wistfully. "Princes don't get hurt that often!" 

The other three in their hideout rolled their eyes, but they all new that it was a possibility. Mal herself was especially haunted by the idea of an Auradonian soulmate. Day in and day out.

When the four got the news that they were to be sent to the mainland, Mal's heart stopped and caught in her throat. She was scared but like a good little soldier, she didn't let that stop her from agreeing. And like a good leader, it didn't stop her from getting her friends and gang on board with her quickly. Evie was excitedly fawning over the idea of finder her soulmate, Carlos was trying to conceal Jay's marks and Jay was bawking at the idea of such a thing al the way into the limo. Jay had always worn Carlos' scars with pride, a testament to his soulmate's strength. There was no way that he would ever let anybody cover them up. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were, once again, opener chapters to introduce the universe. Sorry I thought these were longer since they were written on physical paper and yikes.

The limo was abuzz with anxiety and excitement - the group had a goal and in order to achieve it they would need to adjust to a whole new culture and world. A world with more color than they'd ever experienced. The castle was huge and bright and intimidatingly colorful. The cheer surrounded the teens in a way that it never had before and brought the four discomfort. Slowly, they continued their approach, watching the Auradonians go pale.

Mal was the first to go, as the leader of the group she was to introduce them, she lead Evie. Evie was followed by Carlos, protected by Jay sticking close behind him. The further they walked on, the more concerned the spectators seemed. While Mal and Evie looked similar to any other Auradon teen, Carlos was not. He wasn't marked up as badly as Jay, but the boy's body was littered with self-defense wounds across his arms and hands. His knuckles were bruised and his hands marked up in a way that advertised his soulmate's theft. Jay, though, the last to follow, was _littered_ with them worse than Prince Ben. There were cigarette burns down his arms, slashes on his chest, arms and face. Some oddly shaped cuts that implied things that were indecipherable. All of these marks were shown off by a tank top and, in true Jay fashion, the boy basked in the stares (to his soulmate's embarrassment).

The group approached the prince and they were slightly taken aback; though his formal attire covered much of his skin, his face and neck were littered with small scars. Faded scrapes and cuts, a knife slash across his throat, nothing that at all matched the pretty girl hanging off his arm with scarcely marked arms and legs.

"Welcome," the prince's voice was soft but commanding. It made Carlos want to go up and comfort him from the safety of Jay's hold. Mal, however, was beyond comfortable glaring at the young man, introducing her crew and ensuring to loudly announce the boys' status upon Jay's request. The prince bowed at the newcomers and taking them in. To be honest, he was more surprised by the two girls than he was at the pair, part of the reason he had chosen the group was his knowledge of the boys' status and the horror stories about Cruella de Vil's treatment of other people. The girls appeared blank, though.

"Welcome!" Prince Ben announced with a big smile, his voice soft but commanding. It made Carlos want to go up and comfort him and curl back into his soulmate's arms. Mal was comfortable to glower at the young man, introducing the four and ensuring that she loudly announced Carlos and Jay's soulmate status at the boys' request. 

Ben bowed, taking in the newcomers in front of him. To be honest he was more surprised by the two girls than by Jay and Carlos, the main reason he had chosen Mal's gang was partially due to learning about Carlos and Jay's soulmate status and of the scars Cruella de Vil was capable of giving her child. Jay's marks were almost all defensive rather than accidental - obviously caused by another person. The girls were unexpected though, their skin not much different from those of Auradonian girls. Despite his surprise, the prince smiled and gave a brief speech to the group that would show them the school. He introduced them to Doug, the tour guide. Doug wasn't nearly as decorated as the prince, but but he had a noticeable amount of soulscars, they were mostly on his arms and appeared to be from a switch. The teen was jumpy around the VK's but he was hospitable, introducing them to the Fairy Godmother and her daughter, Jane. 

It was oddly uncomfortable, the amount of attention the four of them seemed to attract. They were used to looks, of course, but these looks lacked the fear that they were all used to. These looks were curious, annoyed or even worse - sympathetic - throughout the hallway, students looked at Jay and Carlos like they were poor little babies that have been hurt by the world. On the Isle, your soulmate was a billboard of your strength and while it was seen as a weakness to become emotionally invested with them, it was smart to keep them around and scare off your enemies. Jay often stuck by Carlos on the Isle for just this reason, so that maybe he could boost the other boy's status.

Between Remedial Goodness and lunch Ben had approached the boys and given them the time for tourney tryouts. 

"Fairy Godmother had said that you guys needed to get some energy out," the prince laughed. "We could always use that energy on the field!"

Carlos wasn't sure, he was hardly good at running and chasing, so there was no telling whether he would be good at an actual sport. But he had no choice but to agree because Jay was so excited. He signed up without a second thought. Most of the rest of the day was busy with classes and social situations, but he was content with the buzz of secondhand excitement in the back of his head.


End file.
